<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042113">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Established Johnil, Established Johnny/Taeil, Established Taeten, Established Taeyong/Ten, Healing Magic, Human Johnny, Human Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Werewolf Ten, Witch Moon Taeil, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:20 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Come one get up you lazy ass.I've let you sleep long enough."Johnny weakly opened his still half-asleep eyes to see his long term boyfriend Taeil sitting down next to him on the bed,looking down at him.</p><p>Johnny rubbed his eyes."Good morning."He greeted,his voice still rough from sleep.Taeil smiled at him ruffled his hair."Morning to you too love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>